A Chuva traz Felicidade?
by Uchiha Bia
Summary: Uma tempestade conseguirá faze-la feliz? Ou o medo irá impedir? Summary péssimoo! SakuXSasu


A Chuva traz Felicidade

**A Chuva traz Felicidade?**

Lá estava eu, deitada no sofá de minha casa, assistindo televisão. Fui passando os canais freneticamente, até que eu encontrasse algum q me agradasse. Por uma fração de segundos, eu tinha me esquecido que estava sozinha em casa.

Ah...Quase me esqueci, meu nome é Sakura Haruno. Tenho 18 anos, meus cabelos são róseos e vão até o ombro; meus olhos são verdes, e eu me considero no peso ideal!

De repente, uma chuva forte e repentina começa a cair, me pregando o maior susto. A chuva já estava virando tempestade, o vento era igualmente forte, deixando um clima um tanto assustador em minha residência. Minha casa por sua vez, era bem arrumadinha, tirando o meu quarto, que é um pouco bagunçado.

Cansei de assistir tv, então fui subir as escadas, que davam acesso ao meu quarto. Quando cheguei lá em cima, ouço um barulho de uma porta batendo com muita força, e sem hesitar dou o maior grito.

-AHHHH!!

Estava na frente do meu quarto, e percebi que foi a porta do mesmo que havia causado o barulho. Abri a porta e vi que a janela estava aberta, e por sorte não molhou nada do meu quarto; então, corri para fecha-lá. Fechei e olhei para meu quarto: uma cama de solteiro com uma colcha branca, com detalhes em vermelho, uma escrivaninha com um computador, uma televisão. Duas prateleiras, com porta-retratos. Três paredes eram brancas e uma era lilás bem clarinho.

-Hum...Eu amo meu quarto...(falei para mim mesma, enquanto procurava algo).

-Achei! (novamente eu disse, pegando meu celular e colocando uma música para eu ouvir):

Quando perco a fé,  
Fico sem controle  
E me sinto mal, sem esperança  
E ao meu redor,  
A inveja vai  
Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais.

Me sinto só (me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou (mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai (meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé (recupero a fé)  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)

(refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Você me faz querer viver,  
E o que é nosso,  
Está guardado em mim e em você  
E apenas isso basta

Me sinto só (me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou (mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai (meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé (recupero a fé)  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)

Eu estava ouvindo calmamente a música, até que um trovão cai.

-AHH!! Que susto!! Aii...Eu odeio ficar em casa sozinha, principalmente quando está chovendo.

Tentava me acalmar a qualquer custo, só que a chuva só ia aumentando. Ouço alguém batendo na porta, porém, eu resolvo não atenda-la.

Finalmente eu estava calma, ouvindo a música que meu celular transmitia. Fechei os olhos para tentar dormir.

(refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar...

Porém levo um susto quando meu celular começa a me "chamar"...

Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess

"Quem será?" (fico pensando, ao ver um número desconhecido na tela do meu celular).

-Alô? (perguntei)

-Oi...Sakura é você?

-Sasuke?

-Oi...Tudo bem?

-Oi Sasuke, tudo ótimo!

Meu coração estaca a mil, afinal, Sasuke Uchiha fora o garoto que eu sempre amei desde que eu tinha apenas 12 anos de idade.

-Que bom...

-Mas então...O que você queria? (perguntei um tanto curiosa) N/A: curiosidade matou o gato! Inner: continua escrevendo e para de fazer comentário!

-Ah, então né? É que eu estou na frente da sua casa...

-Sério? Eu já estou descendo pra abrir a porta!

-Tá.

Desliguei o celular e desci correndo as escadas. Já me encontrava na frente da porta, para logo abri-la.

-Oi Sakura...

-Oi Sasuke, entra...- dei passagem para ele entrar.

-Valew.

Dentro de casa

-Meu Deus Sasuke! Você está encharcado! Fica aqui que eu vou pegar umas roupas para você se trocar...

-Tá...

5 minutos depois, Sasuke já estava se trocando no banheiro, enquanto eu esperava na sala. Depois de mais algum tempinho esperando, Sasuke sai do banheiro e logo fala:

-Sakura brigado pelas roupas..Mas qual é?! De quem são essas roupas?!

-Ai Sasuke...Elas são do Naruto...Teve uma vez que ele colocou umas roupas dele sem querer em uma mala minha, Daí você já viu!

-Por isso que elas são laranjas¬¬

-É...

O silêncio havia se instalado entre os dois...Ninguém falava nada, apenas trocavam olhares, que duravam muito tempo. Porém, o silêncio é quebrado por Sasuke:

-Sakura...

-Hn?

-Me desculpa por tudo que eu fiz pra você...Me desculpa por eu te fazer sofrer todos esses anos...Eu tinha medo de criar laços com você, e depois eles serem quebrados da pior maneira possível...Eu era frio com você porque eu te amava...Na verdade..Eu te amo!

Sakura ficou impressionada com tudo aquilo q Sasuke disse...Começou a chorar descontroladamente...Pois finalmente ela tinha ouvido aquelas três palavras que por tanto tempo esperara ouvir...

-Sasuke...Eu também te amo!

E o novo casal se beija apaixonadamente. Pararam de se beijar em busca de ar e Sasuke colocou uma aliança no dedo de Sakura...

-Agora você vai ser _minha _namorada!

-Isso só pode ser um sonho!

-Mas não é...

-Sasuke...A partir de hoje eu vou começar a gostar de chuva...E muito!

-

E mais uma vez eles se beijam, um beijo cheio de ternura, amor, felicidade...

Tudo isso aconteceu a exatos 5 anos. Hoje, Sakura e Sasuke estão casados, e Sakura está grávida de 8 meses. O bebê vai ser um menino, e se chamará Sato. Uchiha Sato.

Oieee minna!!

Minha primeira one-shot!

Gente não ficou muito boa...Mas...Eu quero ver a opinião de vocês!!

Então...Por mim...Clique no botãozinho aí embaixo q diz "_Go", _e façam uma autora feliz!

Muitooo obrigada ah quem teve a paciência de ler essa fic...

Beijoooooos sabor Trufa de Chocolate!!


End file.
